Taking Care Of A Sick Person Is Troublesome
by Hengao
Summary: Kagura had a fever. Which is very rare, and unusual. With her and Gintoki only in the house, it's obvious that Gintoki's the one who's gonna take care of Kagura. Is something else unusual gonna happen, too?


It's a Sunday morning, and it's the Yorozuya's day off.

Gintoki just woke up. He sat up, scratched his back while picking his nose still half-asleep. He flicked his booger, stood up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth, he changed into his usual clothes, grabbed Shounen JUMP!, went to the living room, sloppily lied down on the sofa and started reading.

He was wondering why it was so quiet, when supposedly, it was supposed to be loud because of Kagura's snoring. Curios, Gintoki stood and walked towards Kagura's room and opened the sliding cabinet. where Kagura's sleeping. Having opened the cabinet, he saw Kagura, sweating a lot, and doesn't seem to be feeling that well. Her brows were frowned.

"Oi, oi. This doesn.t look good." he said, with a not-so-happy smile on his face.

Gin touched Kagura's forehead, and immediately removed his hand because her forehead was too hot. Knowing it, Kagura has a fever.

"Wow. So she's human, too. Huh?" he whisphered. "And she's supposed to be immune to anything."

"Nnnnngggghhh... nnggg..." Kagura moaned. Slightly turning from left to right.

"Hey, Kagura-chan. Are you thirsty, do you want anything?" he asked with a worried face.

There was no response. This is the first time Gintoki has ever taken care of a sick person; moreover, it has to be a girl.

"This is just a normal fever. What am I so worried for?" he asked himself. While half-smiling creptly. "I'm gonna go get her some medicine." he said, while scratching the side of his neck.

He found a towel, put it around his neck, and went to Kagura's so-called room, which is the sliding cabinet. He opened the cabinet with his foot.

"G-Gin-chan...?" she said, with a soft voice. While blinking her eyes slowly.

"Eeeh, Kagura-chan. How are you feeling right now?" he asked her with a low voice, with a mix of worry.

He saw lots of sweat dripping from Kagura's neck down to her chest. His dead-fish eyes slightly widened by surprise.

"Ah! Your c-clothes, they're wet. You're sweating a lot." he said, while stuttering. "I'll get you a change of clothes." he said, and ran off to go grab Kagura some clothes to change in to.

He rummaged through the cabinets and looked for Kagura's pajamas. Drawer after drawer, he opened them. All he found was Kagura's underpants, all her tops are in the laundry. And so, he just grabbed whatever shirt of his and hurriedly went back to Kagura's side.

"Kagura-chan, here are your change of clothes." said, while huffing. "Can you wear them on your own?" he asked, knowing that Kagura can't. But hoping that she can.

"Uuuuhhh..." Kagura moaned. "I can't. I have no energy."

"So you can't, huh?" he said, while smiling sarcastically. "I pretty much guessed that..."

"Oh, holy mother of. So I'm supposed to change her clothes then, huh? What am I so flustered for? She's just a kid... or maybe a teenager." he whispered to himself, flustered. And kinda has this confused expression plastered on his face.

"I grabbed a towel earlier, to wipe your sweat." he said, while looking at the back of Kagura.

"O...kay..." Kagura replied. With her back, turned to Gintoki.

"Kagura, sit up, please. I'm gonna wipe the sweat on your back." Gin said, stuttering.

Kagura sat up with her eyes slightly opened. Kind of like, that of a sleepy one. And faced backwards towards Gintoki. You can see in her expression that she's not feeling really well. She feels too hot and sluggish.

Gintoki lifted the back of Kagura's shirt, and started wiping Kagura's sweaty back. He's feeling flustered, because it's the first time he ever wiped a sweat off person, and a girl's to boot.

Gintoki's wiping Kagura's back thoroughly, thinking to himself that all of the sweat must be wiped. When he finished wiping Kagura's back, he put down the towel beside Kagura, and informed her that he'll be changing her clothes.

"Kagura, I'm gonna change your clothes, is that all right?" he asked. "I can wear a blindfold if you don't trust me., or if you're that worried." he added, with a joking tone.

"You can just close your eyes, Gin-chan." she said softly with a slightly hoarse voice. "I trust you." she added.

"Aahh... I see." he said, with his eyes slightly widened. And a seemingly hesitant tone. "So she really do trust me, huh?" he whispered to himself, slightly tilted his head downwards, sighed with a feeling of relief. He then lifted his head back up and closed his eyes. "Kagura, can you lift your arms?" he asked, with a slightly flushed face, and his eyes tightly shut.

"Y-yeah." she replied, stuttering.

Coincidentally, Kagura's blushing, too. It might be because of the fever, or because Gintoki's gonna wipe her back. Though they both don't know that the other is blushing, because they can't see each other at the moment; Gintoki's eyes are closed. While Kagura's facing backwards. For Gintoki, this was very embarassing... and awkward.

Gintoki, with his eyes still closed, removed Kagura's sweaty clothes, and just threw it somehwere in the livingroom. Typical Gintoki. Him, with his shirt that he grabbed earlier, wore it on Kagura. It was a little big, but he has no choice. There are no other clothes for Kagura to wear, other than the one he grabbed.

He opened his eyes slowly, looked at Kagura, and sighed with relief. "Well, at least that went well." he whispered to himself, scratching his head, with his one hand on his waist.

"Kagura, all done. You can lay down now." he said. "Sorry the shirt's too big, that's the only one I found." he said, slightly smiling at Kagura.

"Yeah." she replied. "Thanks, Gin-chan. It's alright." she said, with a soft voice. "I like this better, since it's more comfortable." she added. She lied down, facing her back towards Gintoki.

Kagura yawned and scratched her eye. She has that I'm-sleepy eyes, again.

"You're sleepy again, huh? Gintoki said, chuckling. "Well, not yet. You still need to drink your medicine. But before that, you're gonna have to eat first." he said, with a tone, that of a nagging mother. "You can't drink medicine if you haven't eaten yet!" he nagged, with his hand on his waist, and his head slightly tilted down, and shook it from left to right. He tilted his head back up. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

There was no reply. He looked at Kagura, and saw her fast asleep; she was sleeping soundly, with drool falling down from her mouth down to her pillow. Gintoki chuckled, and smiled. And suddenly remembered that she has to eat.

"Ack! I thought I told her not to sleep yet." he said, a little annoyed. "Well, I guess that's fever for ya." He scratched his head. "Well, whatever, I'm just gonna cook her favorite egg over rice." he said to himself, with a proud tone. He's kinda like boasting... to himself.

Gintoki went to the living room, took out the rice cooker, and cooked some rice. While the rice was still cooking, he went to get an egg, bowl and chopsticks for Kagura to use later; he put down the bowl and egg on the table in the living room. He slouchily sat on the sofa, with his arms on the back of the sofa. And his right leg up on his left leg, and kept on shaking it.

"Ah, ah." he looked up the ceiling. Picked his nose, like usual. "Taking care of a sick person is tiresome, and it ain't my job." he muttered to himself, with a smile on his face. And flicked his booger. A couple of minutes after that, a sound was coming from the rice cooker. "It's cooked, finally." Gintoki whispered to himself. With an expression on his face like that of someone who was anticipating something great.

Gintoki stood, puffed his lower back, went near the table and opened the rice cooker. He grabbed the bowl right beside it, and scooped some rice. With the rice still hot, he cracked open an egg and just put it over the steaming rice. Egg over rice.

He put his hand on the the back of his neck, with his one brow frowned, and his other hand on his waist. And has this upside-down smile. "We just ate this yesterday. I wonder if it's alright...?" he asked himself.

He put Kagura's food on a tray, and left it at the table. He went into his not-so-messy room, which is very unusual to be not totally messy, knelt and looked for some medicine on a low small medicine cabinet. After minutes of searching for medicine, he finally found one, and grabbed a glass of water for Kagura to drink later, after she's finished eating. He stood up, puffing his lower back, went back to the living room to put the medicine on the tray, Where Kagura's food is.

Gintoki held the tray on the bottom with his right hand. Like how some waiters hold trays. Went straight to Kagura's room, and put down the tray beside Kagura.

"Kagura." he called. "Kagura."

He kept calling Kagura's name, but Kagura was not budging nor replying. Seems like she can't hear Gintoki. Gintoki tapped Kagura to wake her up. "Kagura, Kagura." he called, with a slightly loud voice. While tapping Kagura's foot.

"Uuunnngg." Kagura moaned. Faced on the other side and opened her eyes. "Gin-chan?" she uttered with a low voice, and scratched her left eye.

"You need to eat." Gintoki said. Pointing his index finger on the tray. "I cooked your favorite" he added. He grabbed the bowl with egg over rice, and gave it to Kagura.

"EGG OVER RICE?!" she exclaimed, while brimming with smile. And grabbed the bowl and started eating. Despite being sick, her appetite didn't change one bit.

"Are you that happy with egg over rice?" Gintoki asked Kagura with a joking tone.

"Y-yeah." she replied, while smiling and eating happily. "I've been wanting to eat this since earlier."

"But we just ate egg over rice yesterday." Gintoki chuckled. With closed eyes.

"I know." she pouted. "But since you're the one who prepared this, I'm more delighted." she looked at Gintoki and grinned at him.

Surprised, Gintoki was caught off-guard. He blushed. And had this feeling of unexplainable happiness.

Gintoki rashly turned his head on the side. "That's bad." he whispered to himself. "She's way too cute." he thought to himself, while covering his mouth with his face pure red.

"Gin-chan, I'm finished eating." Kagura called out to him.

Gintoki turned his head back. "Well, that was fast for someone with a fever." he said jokingly. "Sick or not, your appetite never changes." he added. Smirking at Kagura. Indicating annoyance to her.

"I was hungry." she said in return. And turned her head away from Gintoki's sight.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't pout, I was just joking." he said, a little worried. "Here, drink your medicine." he gave Kagura the medicine, and the glass of water. "You need to get better soon." she looked at Kagura with worry.

"Don't worry, Gin-chan. I'll get better in no time." she claimed confidently. She drank the medicine and drank the glass of water.

"Sure you will." he said in return.

After having drank the medicine, Kagura felt sleepy again. She lied down again. She fell fast asleep. Gintoki grabbed a wet towel and put it on Kagura's forehead. Gintoki yawned. His eyes became teary.

"Guess I got tired." he said to himself, yawning, covering his mouth. "I should take a nap for a little while. Kagura's drank her medicine and all, anyway." he said to himself.

Gintoki went to the sofa, and lied down lazily. He put both his arms behind his head with his legs crossed. He started to close his eyes, and yawned.

An hour or two had already passed. And Gintoki was still sleeping.

"Gin-san." Someone called. "Gin-san!""

"Huh? Eh?" he muttered sleepingly. With his eyes half open. "Oh, Shinpachi. he said, he scratched his head. "When did you get here?" he asked. And looked at the clock.

"I just got here." Shinpachi replied. "It's already noon. Why were you sleeping?" he asked.

"I got tired and sleepy." he yawned. "I was taking care of Kagura because she has a fever." he turned around on the other side.

"Kagura? Fever?" Shinpachi asked confusingly with his one brow frowned. "I saw Kagura walking Sadaharu." he said.

"Eh? She's outside?!" Gintoki sat, exclaimed in surprise, and his eyes wide open. "But she was just in her room a while ago." he claimed confusingly.

"A while ago?" he asked. "And when was that 'a while ago'?" he asked, with his brows frowned. And his one hand on his waist. Tapping his right foot slowly.

"It doesn't matter. A while ago is a while ago!" Gintoki exclaimed. He scratched his head. "That girl..." he whispered to himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Shinpachi replied, with his palm on his face. "Get up now." he ordered Gintoki. "I'm gonna go outside for a moment to buy something. I'll be back soon." fixed his glasses looked with sharp eyes and pointed at Gintoki.

Shinpachi went outside to buy something. After a couple of minutes, someone opened the entrance door. Gintoki turned his head on his side, looked at the front door from the sofa, and thought to himself, "Shinpachi? He just went outside." It was Kagura, together with Sadaharu. She removed her slippers, and just left them sloppily.

"Gin-chan! You're finally awake!" she exclaimed, while grinning. "I'm all better now!"

"I see. That's great to hear." he said in relief. "Why were you outside, though? You just got better." he asked Kagura, with a worried tone and expression.

"I missed Sadaharu." she said. "I wasn't able to walk him earlier." she added.

Kagura walked towards Gintoki. She was fidgeting, with her arms behind her back. And she was looking down, twirling her right foot. Gintoki, looking at Kagura, had this confused expression. "What is she all fidgety for?" he asked himself in confusion.

Kagura leaned forward closer towards Gintoki, and hugged him. Gintoki's crossed legs got separated.

"K-Kagura?!" he said loudly. Surprised, he doesn't know if he should hug her back or not.

"Thanks, Gin-chan!" she said, while hugging Gintoki tightly. She looked Gintoki in the eye and grinned at him, with a slightly red face.

Gintoki was caught off-guard, once again. He looked at Kagura's back and remembered that the shirt Kagura's wearing is his. His dead-fish eyes widened, and his face slowly became red. He wasn't able to do anything to hide his embarrassment; except for burrying his face on Kagura's shoulder.

"Gin-chan?" Kagura asked, wondering in confusion; trying to look at Gintoki's face, but was not able to see it.

In the end, Gintoki hugged Kagura. "I'm glad you're all better." he said, with a soft voice.


End file.
